Telecommunication systems and services are critical in supporting efficient commerce, networking, data dissemination, etc. By way of example, these systems are routinely used for purchasing products and services, as well as accessing customer service representatives. As such, customers can conveniently purchase a multitude of goods and services from nearly anywhere. With traditional telecommunication systems (e.g., automated voice response systems), customers can call a company to purchase a product or connect to a customer service or sales representative are required to navigate through a series of buttons and menus using the telephone. When purchasing a product, the user is generally required to know the particular product description prior to completing an order. The conventional phone-based communication does not lend itself offering alternative and/or sufficient information about the products to the user, as users typically require a visual inspection of the product and instructions on how to use the product or require further inspection on the characteristics of a product, as compared to how an advertisement shows how this same product performs. Although the voice or image response system can be programmed to provide the customer with significant information about products and services, dynamic content associated with the product cannot be conveyed without significant user configuration of content sharing equipment. That is, conventional systems place the burden of purchasing and configuring equipment to share dynamic content on the user. In particular, the network service provider does not provide an easily utilized system accessible upon a simple command to share dynamic content between users. Consequently, for most typical users, dynamic content sharing is relatively costly and time consuming to install.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to share dynamic content through simplified and adaptable network services accessible to users.